


There Won’t Be a Second Chance for You

by PaintedMirror



Series: There Won’t Be a Second Chance for You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedMirror/pseuds/PaintedMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of her emissary, Kali must hunt down her best friend's killer and deal with the girl meant to replace her former adviser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Burial

**Author's Note:**

> Come on in! Sit down wherever you'd like. No! Not there. That's where I pile up all the names I got wrong the first time I write a chapter. Yes, there's fine. Thank you. I know, it's a mess. Just...don't look at the man behind the curtain.
> 
> Anyway, this fic is on hiatus. I got busy and then I lost the train of thought. I have to do some rewatching to make sure I get some of the canon right. I promise I'll be back soon, because I really love the idea of Julia/Jennifer and Kali having a romantic history. But I want to -- I need to -- get it right.
> 
> Once I get a moment to spare, I'll be back and I'll be updating regularly and finally we'll have a conclusion to this story.

Kali stood over the body of a woman she had known for years. Someone that she had loved and respected. Someone that had been as important to her as her pack.

Her body was lying on the side of the country road in a ditch. Dirt stained her clothes. Leaves were tangled into her hair. Her skin was ashen and dull.

 _And I did this to her,_ she thought.

The cuts on the woman’s face, the bruises on her arms, they might as well have been inflicted by Kali’s own hand. It felt like they had been.

“Amelia,” she whispered, brushing the woman’s auburn hair off her face. She had been part mother, part big sister, and part best friend. And now she was dead.

“You think it was them?” asked Maria. Kali noticed the way her voice wavered.

“Most likely,” replied Kali. She blinked her tears away before she faced her beta. “Emmy was smart. She was skilled. But whoever is going around killing these emissaries is better.”

“A pack?”

Kali shrugged. She didn’t like not having all the answers, but right in that moment she didn’t care. She was staring down at her closest friend’s corpse.

“Get the others and check out the surrounding area. Fan out to the edge of town and let me know if you spot anything strange.” There wouldn’t be anything. There never was. She just wanted to be alone.

Maria nodded and returned to Paul’s side. He’d been standing a good distance away, trying not to look at Amelia. He was still young. He wasn’t used to the carnage yet.

Kali watched them walk away, Maria putting a comforting hand on Paul’s shoulder. When they disappeared into the forest, Kali turned back to Amelia’s body.

The tears that sprang to her eyes were unbidden, but this time she didn’t halt their trajectory down her cheeks. She scooped Amelia up into her arms, ignoring her ice cold skin, and walked into the woods the same way Paul and Maria had gone.

Amelia felt heavy in Kali’s arms. It wasn’t a physical weight, but an emotional one. It was something that made Kali weak in the knees. Something she could never talk about to her pack.

It was something she would’ve discussed with Amelia, but that was no longer an option.

When Kali was far enough from the road, she gently lay down Amelia’s body at the base of the great oak tree. The Nemeton.

Amelia had loved this place. Not just bcause of the power of the tree, but because of its beauty. It was the tallest, widest oak in the entire forest. Its branches reached out in all directions, its leaves broad and deep green.

Kali had nothing to dig with, but that didn’t stop her. She flicked out her claws and knelt between two of the largest roots. Channeling her pain and her anger, she ripped into the Earth as if it was what had murdered her friend.

The noises that escaped her were inhuman, but they were also beyond that of a werewolf, beyond animal. They were so primal that she could feel all the other animals scurrying away from her, seeking shelter from the powerful presence that lingered amongst the trees.

 _Let them run,_ she thought, not picturing the animals, but instead imagining the monsters that did this to Amelia.

Six emissaries had been killed in the last four months, not including Amelia. Not all of them had lived in Beacon Hills, but they were all close by. Kali knew it was all related. She knew they were done by the same hand, even if she didn’t know who that hand belonged to.

When the roots became too thick for even her to break through, she leaned back and wiped the sweat from her brow. She had dug four feet down without even realizing it. She didn’t know how long it had taken her. She didn’t care.

Kali brushed her hands on her jeans and turned to Amelia. She forced herself to look at her, to touch the slash across her throat, to count the bruises. She would never forget them, not even after the day she killed the thing that did this to her.

Kali gently picked Amelia’s body off the ground and placed her in the grave. She tucked Amelia’s hair behind her ears, folded her hands, and crossed her feet. It wasn’t a professional burial, not in the slightest, but she knew Amelia would’ve been pleased. Kali looked past the blood and bruises, and for a split second her friend actually looked peaceful.

Kali scooped the dirt on top of Amelia’s body by the handful, placing each pile carefully on top of her. She reveled in the manual labor, in the time it took to return the dirt to its proper place.

Kali packed the dirt in tightly and smoothed it out, throwing leaves and rocks and a few sticks over the top of the unmarked grave. She was the only one who would know where Amelia was buried, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Kali walked back to the road where they had found Amelia's body. Paul and Maria had caught a strange scent when they were in the woods nearby. When they called her, Kali had been clear across town. She'd driven over on her bike in half the time it normally would have taken her.

 _Maybe if I'd been closer_ , she began, and then shook her head. She already felt guilty, already knew she was partially responsible. There would be plenty of time to dwell on that later.

Kali rolled her bike out from between a pair of trees where she had hidden it, and pulled her helmet down over her head. The snug fit was comforting, like it was so tight none of her other thoughts had room to move around.

She swung her leg over the machine, kicking down and twisting the throttle. It roared to life, chasing away any other thoughts that might have been lingering.

It was a cool night. A little chilly. She barely felt any of it. She was numb now, her mind blank. She preferred it that way. Everything would catch up to her sooner or later.

It was a ten minute ride at full speed to get back to her apartment. At one point the deputy had spotted her, turning on his siren and his lights. She had cursed under her breath and took a series of turns down a few side streets, ignoring basic rules of the road, like halting at stop signs.

When she was far enough away, Kali had cut the engine on her bike and coasted into the backyard of some unsuspecting family. She stayed perfectly still, listening to the deputy as he raced by and headed down the next road.

She smiled - a brief, humorless thing - and walked her bike up the road and in the opposite direction. She'd waited until she was sure the cop was still heading away before revving her bike back up and taking a circuitous way home. Beacon hills wasn't exactly a big city, and she knew no other cops would be out that night. She didn't even try to keep it under a hundred.

When she got home, she was glad to see no one was waiting for her. She had a relatively small pack of five, and they were all close. For a few of them, her included, the pack was their family. They didn't have anyone else.

But like any other family, they got on each other's nerves. They knew which buttons to press to drive each other up the wall. They also knew exactly what to do and say to make each other feel better. For Kali, right now, that meant being left alone. She was glad her family knew that.

Kali climbed the stairs to her apartment, lugging her helmet in one hand and fiddling with her keys in the other. She tried pushing the key into the lock on her door but dropped it, the sound of metal hitting linoleum bouncing around the narrow hallway.

She sighed, taking a second to collect herself. She was caught between wanting to sink down to the floor and just fall asleep there or kicking down her own door.

Instead, she took a deep breath, picked up her keys, and carefully stuck the right one in the door. When it swung open noiselessly, she tossed her helmet on the floor just inside, and kicked the door closed behind her.

Kali didn't bother turning on any lights as she made her way to her room. She didn't need them, and she wanted to be surrounded by darkness. The harsh brightness of the lights would've reminded her of daylight, of tomorrow, of when she'd have to deal with the death of her best friend.

For now, she just collapsed on to her bed, not even bothering to get under the covers. She squeezed the pillow around her head, screaming and crying until she was hoarse and exhausted. It was never something she would have let another human being see. No one except Amelia. And in that moment where she was transitioning from consciousness to unconsciousness, she promised herself that no one else would ever see her like that again.

To say she had a restful sleep would've been a blatant lie. She tossed and turned with nightmares of blood and fire and the body of her best friend. But she didn't wake, not once. Not until the knocking started.

At first she thought it was part of her dream. She thought the killer was knocking down her door to get to her too, and just as there had been no one there to help Amelia, there was no one there to help Kali.

But Kali was an Alpha. She didn't need help. And just as she extended her claws, just as the growl began to rip from her throat, she woke up and realized that while nothing else had been real, the death of her friend was. As well as the knocking.

Kali crawled off her bed, no more rested than she was last night. And, if it were possible, in an even worse mood.

No one ever knocked on her door. Her neighbors ignored her, and her betas all had keys so they could just let themselves in. And they wouldn't be bothering her today. Not until she called them. And certainly not - she glanced at the clock - at eight thirty in the morning.

Kali yanked open the door, not caring what she looked like, and certainly not caring why the person on the other side of the door was there. She had one goal: to get rid of them so she could continue to sleep away her problems.

The girl now facing her lowered the hand she was about to use to knock again. She was young, maybe 18 or 19. She had long brown hair that fell in sheets over her shoulders. Her eyes were brown and large. Her skin was creamy and freckled, and she wore a cardigan and a skirt like she was on her way to the library. Or maybe she was just trying to sell Kali some Girl Scout cookies.

"Who the hell are you?" Kali asked, not even trying to hide the poison in her voice.

The girl's smile faltered for a fraction of a second, but she quickly hitched it back into place and offered her hand.

"My name is Julia," she said. She sucked in a breath like she was about to announce the best news in the entire world. "I'm your new emissary."

Kali blinked twice, slow and exaggerated like she was having trouble processing what the girl was saying.

And then Kali took a step back and slammed the door in the girl's face.


	2. What it Means to be an Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali struggles to keep one of her betas in line, while the mysterious girl from earlier once again shows up at the door at an inopportune moment.

The knocking had, thankfully, stopped after Kali slammed the door. She had done it with such force that a picture slid off the wall. She didn't bother picking it up. Nor did she wait to hear the girl's footsteps retreat down the stairs.

She had approximately twelve hours until it got dark, and she was going to spend them in bed.

Exhausted though she was, it took her several hours to fall back asleep. And when she did, it was so fleeting that it felt like she had merely blinked.

Still, she forced herself to stay in bed all day. She didn't get up for any reason. Not until the sun fell beneath the horizon and the moon hung high in the sky, its silvery light comforting her in a way no one else could.

When she finally crawled out from her room, she ravaged the fridge and got ready to go out. She had to find her pack and make sure they were okay. She had to make sure they knew _she_ was okay.

Throwing her leather jacket on, she opted to walk instead of ride her bike. The air was chilly again tonight, but the exercise felt good after being immobile for the entire day.

It was a couple of miles to Charlie's house, but she covered the ground quickly enough. When she arrived, she hung back in the shadows, focusing her hearing on the conversation inside.

"I hope she's okay," Maria said, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"She's fine," Sammy snapped. Her voice was the exact opposite of Maria's lilting and gentle tone. It was grating, like rocks sliding down a mountain, ready to crush whatever happened to be beneath them when they landed.

"They were close," Maria argued, though there was no real fight in her words.

"She wasn't the only one who lost someone," Sammy said. She continued as if she had to clarify. "We all did."

Sammy had known Amelia longer than Kali had. It was actually Emmy who had suggested Kali allow Sammy into the pack. Hers had been killed by a rival Alpha. Sammy had escaped because she had been the weakest -- the one left alive to share the story.

Amelia had known the pack and had been friendly with the emissary, who had also been slaughtered. Sammy had been an omega from that point on, and Kali had trusted Amelia's judgment.

It had been fine at first. For several months, in fact. It had been nice to have an extra pair of hands, and Sammy had been a quick learner. She worked hard to prove herself.

But over the past eight months or so, she had become hostile. Combative, even. Maria usually bore the brunt of the verbal abuse, but it had been directed at Kali on more than one occasion. And each time she'd had to put Sammy in her place.

When Kali had brought it up to Emmy, her friend had waved it off, saying Kali was being paranoid. And she was. But that's what kept her in charge. That's what made her an Alpha.

For a fleeting second Kali wondered if Sammy could have killed Amelia. Only in the last few weeks did Amelia agree that it seemed as if Sammy was testing out Kali's limitations. If Amelia had confronted Sammy, could it have led to her death?

Kali shook her head, dispelling the thoughts as quickly as they had come. These murders were the mark of a serial killer, not an upset beta. Besides, the wavering note in her voice told Kali that Sammy was nearly as upset as she was.

Nearly. Not much was stronger than the bonds of a pack, but the relationship between an Alpha and an emissary was.

Charlie was a bit more vocal than Maria when it came to defending their leader, but Kali wasn't going to let him fight her battles. If Sammy wanted to say something to Kali, now was her chance.

Kali scuffed her feet as she approached the house. The conversation died instantly, and Charlie parted the blinds. His gaze immediately fell on her, and she raised her head in greeting. He nodded in return, with what looked like a small smile of relief tugging at the corners of his mouth.

When Charlie opened the door for her, Kali was met with the faces of her pack, each wearing different expressions.

Maria's brow was creased and her eyes were large and doe-like. Charlie's eyes were wide too, but they were filled with hope instead of despair. Paul's fists were clenched in determination, and he stared at Kali with such intensity that it took her by surprise. Sammy, on the other hand, had a different kind of fire in her eyes.

"Where have you been all day?"

"Alone," said Kali, not daring to look at her, not daring to rise to the hint of mutiny in her voice.

"Alphas are never alone," said Sammy, taking a bold step forward. "They should be with their pack."

"And what would you know of being an Alpha?" Kali turned slowly, teeth bared. She could feel her eyes wanting to change, her incisors wanting to lengthen. But she didn't let them. For now.

"What do you?" asked Sammy, cocking her head to the side. Her voice was sickly-sweet, but her eyes were narrowed to slits.

Subtlety had never been Sammy's strong point, but she had never acted like this before. Maybe she had actually been behind Amelia's death. And now that Amelia was out of the way, Sammy wouldn't have to be greeted by an attempt to guilt her every time she decided to challenge Kali.

"So, we're going to do this now, are we?" asked Kali. She felt her eyes flash. The bond between her and her betas pulled taut. It brought Charlie to his feet. But Sammy stayed where she was. The line between Kali and Sammy was still there. It was still solid, but it was weak.

Sammy let out a deep growl. It was quiet, but it rolled out of her throat without reserve. Kali could feel her fear. Not of her, the Alpha, but of the possibility that she lacked support. Would Charlie, Maria, and Paul risk Kali's wrath to side with her?

Kali wasn't going to give them the chance. But before she could leap across the room and put Sammy in her place once and for all, even if that meant six feet under, the doorbell rang and they all froze.

In the midst of the argument, they had all been too distracted to hear someone approaching the house. But they could hear them now. A single person, heart pounding, breathing ragged. Most would think she -- Kali could tell it was a woman -- had just gotten done taking a brisk walk. But Kali knew better. She could feel the fear rolling off her in waves. It was mixed with something that was just beneath the surface. Something that was fighting for control against the fear. Excitement.

Kali shot a menacing look at Sammy, one that made it clear things weren't over between them. Sammy crossed her arms over her chest and quirked a single eyebrow. It made Kali want to rip it from her face.

With her blood already boiling, Kali didn't think she could get any angrier. But when she wrenched open the door to see the young woman from earlier standing there with a sheepish grin, it took all of Kali's self-restraint not to pull the door right off the hinges.

"Hi," the woman said.

"I told you to go away," Kali said.

"Actually, you just sort of slammed the door in my face," the woman replied, the smile never leaving her mouth. It actually seemed...genuine. Not sarcastic or challenging or snarky. But like she was actually happy to be standing in the doorway opposite this pack of wolves. Kali's death-grip on the doorknob grew tighter.

"It meant the same thing."

"Who's this?" asked Sammy.

Kali could just about hear Sammy's brain trying to connect the puzzle pieces to figure out how she could spin this sudden stranger's presence in her favor.

The woman stepped forward, nearly over the threshold. "My name is Julia." She peered around Kali. "And I'm your--"

"No," said Kali, with such force that she heard Maria whimper. "No, you're not."

And for the second time that day, Kali flung the door toward the woman.

Only this time, Julia was ready. She stuck her hand out and stopped the door, though it sent her staggering back a step.

"Actually, I am," she said with a force in her voice that Kali had not expected. "And I know who's killing the emissaries."


	3. Code of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia won't leave despite Kali's best efforts otherwise. Though they're hesitant to believe her at first, the mysterious woman might just have a crucial piece of information about who's killing the emissaries.

"What?" demanded Sammy. She launched herself forward and was beside Kali in a heartbeat.

"I think I know who's killing the emissaries," Julia repeated, one hand on the door and the other on the frame like she needed the support.

"You either know, or you think you know," said Kali, shaking now. She clenched her fists so no one would notice.

"I...I think I know," clarified Julia. The fire had left her voice now.

Kali grabbed Julia by her coat collar and brought her inside, kicking the door closed and pushing the woman up against the wall.

"Who are you?"

"I told you, my name is Julia. Julia Baccari. I'm your new emissary."

"I didn't ask for a new emissary."

"It's not exactly a system built on mail order purchases." Julia stood up a bit straighter, though that was difficult when Kali wasn't giving her much room to move. "You don't get to choose whether or not you get one."

"Who sent you?"

"Who else? The council. They heard about Amelia's death and sent me right away."

"Don't say her name," Kali said, slamming Julia against the wall for emphasis. "Don't even think about her." Kali felt her incisors growing, saw her nails lengthen, but she didn't bother reining in her emotions. All she wanted to do was hurt something, anything. Anyone.

"She was my friend, too," Julia said. She was shaking, but her voice was steady. Kali felt sadness replace the fear and excitement that had been coming off of her just moments before. She loosened her grip on the woman just marginally.

"How?" asked Kali. She made sure her voice was more even now, but she didn't keep the force from her tone.

"What?" Julia asked.

"How did you know her?"

"We trained together. She was a few years older than me, but she helped me when I was struggling. She looked out for me."

The tears in Julia's eyes affected Kali more than she cared to admit. She focused on her anger, her hatred for whoever did this to Amelia. That would be more than enough to hold her together.

Kali let go of Julia, but didn't back up. Julia still reeked of fear and sadness, but she didn't look away from the Alpha. Kali, despite every nerve in her body screaming at her to ignore it, had to respect that.

"Who do you think is killing the emissaries?" asked Kali.

"A hunter," stammered Julia. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"A lot of things make sense, least of all that," said Sammy.

As much as Kali wanted to argue with Sammy, she had a point. So Kali just looked at Julia and gauged her response. She watched her swallow, saw her eyes darting from face to face, and saw how her hands gripped at the hem of her shirt.

"Hunters hate werewolves. They can't always catch you, can't always kill you, but emissaries are easier. They're just humans."

"They have their own powers."

"Magic tricks," said Julia. She sounded dismissive. Disappointed. Did she wish she was something more? "Hunters are humans too, and that means less of what we can do works on them."

"Why would they target emissaries?" asked Sammy, sounding exasperated. Her voice was gradually getting louder. "Since they're just humans, what threat are they to the hunters?"

"Use your brain," Julia said, and Kali almost smirked at Julia's bravery. Or, rather, her stupidity. Sammy growled, but Kali silenced her with a growl of her own. They needed to hear what Julia had to say.

"Emissaries know a lot about werewolves," Julia continued, speaking directly to Kali. "They work with them, and although they're not traditionally known as enemies, the hunters do consider them to be...persons of interest."

"If they're not enemies, then why kill them? Why not just talk to them?" asked Paul. Kali had almost forgotten other people were in the room. She chastised herself for forgetting her surroundings like that.

"We wouldn't give up that kind of information. Not ever. We're trained to withstand some pretty inventive tortures, and our dedication to our pack is absolute."

Kali's heart thumped painfully against her chest. Amelia _had_ been a part of her pack. She'd never said it out loud, but it was understood by everyone, especially by Amelia. Maybe there was some credence to what Julia was saying. Even if the hunters had done their worst to Amelia, she never would have talked. And if she hadn't talked...

"They have a code," Kali said. "The hunters. They have a code that they live by."

Julia squared her shoulders as if she were about to lay down the final piece of evidence that would win them all over.

"Not all of them," she said.


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali must make a decision: Will she or won't she trust in Julia?

"Anyone who broke their code would be excommunicated," Sammy said, folding her arms across her chest.

Kali finally stepped away from Julia, giving her room to breathe. She still wasn't thrilled the woman was there, but she was also offering the first decent piece of information they had about the murders. Besides, Kali thought as she moved back and took in more of the room, she didn't like having Sammy at her back.

"Depends on who broke the code." Julia shrugged. She leaned against the wall like being stuck in a room with five werewolves she didn't know wasn't cause for alarm.

Kali shook her head, partly at the young woman's innocence, and partly in response to what she had said. "Not even the Argents could break that code."

"Depends on the Argent," said Julia. Her tone hardened and she crossed her arms, mirroring Sammy's rock-hard look. "Not all of them are as honorable as you think."

"What do you know?" asked Kali.

"Rumors. Stories, mostly." Julia pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time. "None of which I have time to talk about right now."

"Convenient," said Sammy. "Do you need time to corroborate your story with someone else? Time to make up the details?"

"Maybe," Julia said, pulling the door open. "But you'll never know."

Julia left the door open as she walked out of the house. Paul and Maria looked at each other, their brows furrowed. Sammy just fumed.

"Stay here," said Kali, closing the door after her and chasing the woman down.

They were a hundred feet from the house before Kali grabbed a hold of Julia's shoulder and spun her around.

"A little bit farther," Julia said, gently shrugging out of Kali's grasp. She glanced at the house behind Kali before turning back around and making her way through the trees at the edge of the property. Kali followed behind her, making almost no sound as her boots connected with the Earth beneath her.

"They won't be able to hear us this far out," Kali said.

"I just want to make sure," Julia said, walking between a pair of trees that were growing closely together. She stopped and scanned the forest slowly.

Kali snorted.

"What?"

"There's no one out here. Not for several hundred yards anyway."

"No one that you're telling me about."

"Why would I lie to you?" Kali asked. As far as she was concerned, she had made her doubts pretty obvious. Julia was the one that needed to do the convincing when it came to who was trustworthy or not.

"You don't trust me, and that's fine. I wouldn't expect you to. I'm just being careful."

"So am I."

Julia nodded. "I get it. Really, I do. She was my friend too, Kali. And I know I'm filling a void you don't want to admit exists."

Kali didn't say anything. She wasn't wrong.

"But I'm here to stay," said Julia. "For as long as you'll have me, anyway. I can't make you take me on as an emissary, but I can convince you it's a good choice."

"How?"

"By finding out who kill Amelia."

"Don't be stupid," Kali said, rolling her eyes. "If you stick your nose in the Argents' business, they will kill you. They may have a code, but it doesn't mean they're not ruthless. If they suspect you're working with a pack, they won't give you a warning. They'll take it as a declaration of war."

"Not if I'm careful."

"Do you even know the Argents? Have you even met one of them before?" Kali watched as Julia refused to meet her eyes. "They're not idiots. They've been hunting werewolves for generations. Their leaders are calculated and their soldiers are well-trained. They know how to take down a werewolf. A human wouldn't stand a chance."

"Depends on the human," Julia said, a smile at the corner of her lips. "Just do me a favor?"

"And why would I do that?"

Julia stepped forward, all hint of mischief out of her eyes. "Because I'm going to tell you who to kill to avenge Amelia's death. I'm going to find you a group of werewolves that will help you, and together you're going to end the life of whoever did this to her. All I ask is that you don't follow me. Just put your trust in me for 24 hours, and I'll be back with the answers you want."

"This is suicide."

"My suicide," said Julia. "You won't be risking anything."

"War," Kali replied. "If you make the wrong move, you'll bring the entire Argent family down on every werewolf in this town."

"Trust," Julia repeated. "For 24 hours. That's all I need."

Kali's stomach twisted. On the one hand, she would be risking her life and the life of her pack. On the other hand, she would be getting vital information she wouldn't be able to discover any other way.

But was that worth the risk?

As Amelia's face swam in front of her eyes, bloody and bruised, Kali knew the answer. There was no doubt, and there was no turning back now.

"24 hours," she said. "That's all you get."


	5. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia plans on taking advantage of each and every one of those 24 hours of trust she received from Kali.

Julia had promised 24 hours. It had only been 18.

Kali was roaming the woods around Charlie's house, nervous and agitated and kicking herself for trusting someone she barely knew. She hadn't slept, and in the last five hours her stomach had twisted into a knot so tight she was sure it would never undo itself.

Emmy's face kept swimming in front of her eyes. Her face before she was attacked. Her red hair being blown by the wind, her head thrown back in a bout of laughter.

Emmy could laugh so loud it'd make you jump. It was the best sound in the world. So true and so genuine. When she laughed, you knew she meant it. And it made you feel alive, like you were the only one in the world that could make her that happy.

Or at least that's how Kali had felt.

There was a tangible hole in Kali's heart now. One that couldn't be filled. One that she wouldn't allow to be filled. Amelia had been her best friend, her emissary, her support. She had her pack, of course, and they meant the world to her, but there was a connection between and Alpha and a Beta that was expected, required. Even Sammy had to relinquish control when Kali turned her full Alpha force on her. She had no other choice.

Emmy'd had a choice, and she had chosen to stay by Kali's side. There was no requirement there, no string connecting them like Kali had with her pack. Amelia's friendship had been the most honest and true thing she had ever felt in her life.

And now she was gone. Forever.

And just as she decided six more hours was six hours too long to wait for any word from Julia, her ears perked at the sound of rustling and stumbling. Not a hunter, she thought. If it was an Argent, she wouldn't have heard them until they were on her. And that was about as much compliment as she would ever give that family.

Kali turned in the direction of the noise, her canines lengthening in preparation. And when a figure stumbled from the woods, she growled and crouched. Until she saw who it was.

Julia.

Before Kali knew what she was doing, she was already at Julia's side, catching the woman as she fell into her arms. Flashes of Amelia's slashed face and body hit her like a punch to the gut as she lowered Julia to the ground. Her injuries weren't as severe, but she was bleeding from her nose and the corner of her mouth, and there were bruises around her wrists.

"What happened to you?" she whispered, and chided herself for how weak her voice sounded.

"The Argents happened to me," Julia said, and though most people would sound bitter, Julia sounded...proud.

"I told you," Kali hissed, but with much less venom than if it had been under other circumstances. Her hands trembled as she moved Julia's hair out of her face, assessing the extent of her wounds. "I told you it was a bad idea."

"Worth it," Julia wheezed, clutching her side as Kali lowered her all the way to the ground.

"We need to get you help."

"Not a hospital," Julia said, her eyes going wide. "I just need a few bandages and I'll be good."

"You need stitches," Kali said, slipping into her Alpha voice. It was deep, commanding, and a little dangerous.

Julia didn't even flinch.

"You forget that doesn't work on me," she said, trying to stand up. Kali helped her, and Julia leaned heavily on Kali's shoulder. "I just need bandages. I'll be fine. I've had worse, believe it or not."

"Why would you do this?" Kali asked, this time her voice strong and firm. She looked Julia in the eye, and Julia stared back, reaching right into her soul with a single glance. Amelia used to be able to do that, too.

"I told you--"

"She was your friend, yeah. But you hadn't seen her in years. She never mentioned you. Not once. Not a single time. And Amelia told me everything. You couldn't have been that close."

Julia looked away. "I still have six hours."

"What?"

"I still heave six hours for you to trust me. Please, just give me that. If you have some bandages, I'd appreciate them. Once I feel like I can stand on my own again, I promise you I'll tell you everything."

"Including why you're really here?"

Julia nodded, though she seemed a little reluctant. "I promise. Everything. Including what I learned from the Argents."

Kali sized her up, and although she looked like she was two seconds away from passing out, she saw a strength in Julia's spirit that couldn't be broken. A determination that she wanted to get to the bottom of. And they said curiosity killed the cat.

"All right, come on," Kali said, scooping Julia up into her arms.

"I know I don't look good, but I can walk, you know."

"It's faster this way," Kali said impatiently, and it was. Her arms didn't even shake as she carried Julia through the trees and towards Charlie's house.

"You better be careful," Julia said, and Kali could hear the smile in her voice. "Your heart is showing."

Kali snorted. "Don't remind me," she said gruffly.

"It looks good on you," Julia said, her voice an octave lower.

Kali smirked, but it was without humor. "Yeah, and it's also probably going to kill me one day."


	6. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Kali go toe to toe. It may only last for a few seconds, but the consequences are resounding.

Julia was sprawled out on the couch, one arm dangling off the edge, one foot heaped over the arm rest. Charlie was double checking the bandage on her wrist while Marie finished wrapping her ankle. Peter was in the kitchen getting Julia a glass of water.

Sam was sitting in the recliner, arms crossed and with a scowl on her face.

"She shouldn't be here," Sam said.

Kali was in no mood to have an argument with Sam at the moment. She had to think. She had to think of all the possible consequences of what had -- supposedly -- transpired between Julia and the Argents. Julia was still being tight-lipped about it, but as Maria tied the knot on the bandage around the woman's leg, Kali met Julia's eyes. It was time.

"She shouldn't be here," Sam repeated.

"Everybody out," Kali demanded.

Sam shot up out of her chair. Even Maria, Paul, and Charlie looked at her with their brows wrinkled.

"Excuse me?" Sam said.

"Out," Kali said. She didn't raise her voice. She didn't even bother looking Sam in the eye. She was exhausted and she wanted to get to the bottom of this mess.

"You can't kick us out. We're your pack."

"That's exactly why I can kick you out," Kali said. "I want to speak with Julia alone. I don't want any interruptions. I want a clear story from start to finish without any antagonism thrown in the middle. Since you're incapable of that, Samantha, I'm forced to kick everyone out. Leave. Now."

Kali's voice was still calm, but it was terse. And now she was looking Sam in the eye. There was a fire there that Kali hadn't seen before. Had she gone too far? Had she finally pushed Sam past her breaking point? Kali didn't know if she'd feel worried or relieved.

"Why?" Sam said, stepping forward, her nose now inches from Kali's. "So she can become your new emissary? Was this the plan all along, Kali? Get Amelia out of the way so you could have someone who blindly followed your orders instead of challenging you at every turn, speaking sense? Huh? Did you kill Amelia? Did you murder her in cold--"

Sam's voice cut off as soon as Kali lifted the other woman off her feet and threw her bodily into the wall. Sam hit it so hard, a crack went from floor to ceiling, and as she slid to the floor, a smear of crimson followed in her wake. Sam looked up, dazed, trying to find her footing, but unable to stand up.

Kali roared at her, walking forward and placing her foot in the middle of the other woman's chest. She leaned down and looked Sam directly in the eyes.

"If you ever -- _ever_ \-- accuse me of anything like that again, you won't have to worry about being an omega, Samantha." Kali drew in a ragged breath, a growl itching to claw its way out of her chest. "I will kill you. I will rip you limb from limb, and I will dump your body in the middle of the woods, too damaged to ever be identified."

Samantha's eyes were slowly focusing back on Kali. She looked confused, almost like she didn't know what was going on.

"Do you understand me?" Kali said. When Sam tried to get up without answering, Kali yelled, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Sam hissed. A quiver in her voice.

Kali stepped off the woman and motioned for Maria to help her up. Maria scrambled over to her, but Sam pushed her off. When Sam tried standing up, she had to clutch the wall for support. Maria wrapped her arm around Sam's waist, and even though Sam growled at her, she allowed Maria walk her out of the house.

Paul and Charlie followed, not looking at Kali as they eased by her.

And that's when Kali felt it. It was a gentle tug and a subtle snap, but she could feel the tension of Sammy's connection to her break as soon as she walked over the threshold. Kali immediately tugged at her connection with the others. They were still strong and taut, but the disappearance of Sammy's loyalty, even if it had been a long time coming, was something Kali couldn't help but notice with a pang of sadness.

"You're probably going to regret that later," Julia said. Kali turned to her, noting her wide eyes and slightly irregular breathing. Was she in pain or had she been scared that the fight would escalate and she would somehow end up in the middle of it?

"Samantha has been a thorn in my side for a long time," Kali said, sinking into a chair. She didn't like how exhausted she sounded, but she couldn't help it. With her pack out of earshot, she didn't have to pretend anymore. Julia wasn't a threat.

"I've only known her for a couple of hours and I already can't stand her."

Kali laughed without humor and looked up at Julia, shaking her head.

"What?" Julia asked.

"You're...different. You remind me..." Kali's voice choked off without her consent. She cleared her throat before continuing. "You remind me of Amelia."

"Why?" Julia asked. It was just a whisper.

"She was always doing that too. Finding people's weak spots and pointing them out. Not in a manipulative way. More like...she wanted you to know that she knew where to hit you. In order to make you stronger. And she wasn't afraid of anyone either."

"I'm afraid of people," Julia said.

"You could've fooled me," Kali replied, leaning forward and putting her elbows on her knees. "You walked right into the lion's den."

"The Argents?" Julia asked, laughing. "They wouldn't dare do anything to an emissary. Most of them anyway."

"Yet, here you are," Kali said and motioned to Julia's bruised and scraped body.

"Most of them," Julia repeated. "Some of them wouldn't know their own code if it grew hands and smacked them in the face."

Kali was silent for a moment. "I need you to tell me everything, Julia. I mean it. Everything. No lying. No evading the truth. It's just you and me now. I need to know your entire story, and if I think you're lying, even for a second, I will kill you." Kali paused. It was a threat, to be sure, but there wasn't a hint of a growl in her voice. She wasn't antagonizing the woman across from her. She was simply stating facts.

Julia nodded like she understood, and by the seriousness of her eyes, Kali was sure she knew that the Alpha would followup on her threat.

"But whatever I tell you," Julia said, "you have to promise me you'll wait until I'm finished before you judge me."

Kali narrowed her eyes. She didn't like conditions being added to her own list of demands.

"It's important," Julia said, leaning forward. There was a coffee table between them, but Kali felt like Julia was kneeling at her feet, begging, imploring to be listened to. "I'm not... I wasn't completely honest with you when we first met. But it's important that you understand why. Can you do that? Please? For Amelia?"

Kali bristled at Amelia's name. She didn't like her being used as leverage against her, least of all by someone she barely knew. But her insatiable need to know what happened to Emmy and why it occurred was too great.

"I promise," she said.


End file.
